A low-voltage contactor comprises an actuating unit, a stationary contact, and a contact carrier including a movable contact that is operated by the actuating unit, a spring acting on the movable contact to produce a force that reduces the resistance between the contacts and a connecting member for connecting to the contact carrier to the actuating unit. However, to assemble the movable contact and the spring together with the contact carrier so that the spring acting on the movable contact to produce the force to reduce the resistance between the contacts, a relatively complicated mounting process is used, namely, the movable contact is first placed on the contact carrier from the one side of the contact carrier, then the spring is place, top-down, on the movable contact that is sitting on the contact carrier, the spring has then to be pressed so as, when it is released, to act on both the movable contact and the contact carrier. Such a manufacturing process is difficult to be automated since the assembly includes steps to be performed from different directions. Therefore, an alternative solution is highly desired so that the assembling process of a contact carrier is easily automated.
DE 2027136A1 discloses an electromagnetic switching device including a contact bridge carrier holding a movable contact and being connected to an armature of the actuating unit. The switching device is designed in the form of a comb and having a cover that closes off the openings delimited by the comb teeth.